Love Makes Blind
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Preben is forever the optimist with a bright outlook on any situation in life. However, life seems to hand him a big challenge when he meets Erik; the first person who seems unable to see anything good about life. AU-Setting.
1. Chapter 1

If anything could be said about Preben – it was that he was forever the optimist.  
>Always smiling – no matter what. It annoyed several people as much as it brought joy to others. His whole life he did his very best to make others smile.<br>He volunteered in care-homes, hospitals, soup kitchens or at local events.  
>It didn't matter what needed to be done; Preben would do it with a grin.<p>

The bell over the door rang shrilly as he entered his favourite café and bakery. Waving to the blonde woman behind the till he grinned from ear to ear as he studied the various pastries behind the glass.

"See anything in particular you'd like today?" Margareet asked with a smile.

Preben pretended to be in deep thought before pointing excitedly to a small strawberry tart topped with white chocolate.  
>"That one!" he exclaimed, a certain childish glee in his vice as he bounced up and down on his feet.<p>

Margareet chuckled as he carefully picked the tart out. "Always energetic," she commented with a smile "Don't ever change...we need someone like you around here."

Preben laughed heartily as he leant on the glass counter with a flirtatious grin  
>"All this vitality is good for a lot of things."<p>

The blonde woman giggled and gave him a playful smack to the head. "Oh shush you. You know I'm taken."

"Worth a shot." the Dane replied with a smirk as he paid for his tart – the coffee he always got on the house anyway. Being a regular helped a lot.

Grabbing his drink and food he surveyed the small café. It was busier today than usual and all tables seemed fully occupied.

Or wait a minute. The Dane grinned as he spotted one free chair at a window table.

Manoeuvring his way across the crowded floor with some difficulty, he took one look at the occupant of the table.  
>A lone man; hair light blonde pulled back slightly with a small silver barrette; his face turned towards the street outside on the other side of the glass.<p>

"S'cuse me. This seat taken?"

The blonde didn't reply, instead he continued to seemingly stare out the window at something Preben couldn't quite see, the man's eyes hidden by his hair and his hand.

With a shrug he decided no reply was as good as any, and he pulled up a seat.

The sound of the chair moving, a plate and cup being placed upon the table seemed to stir the blonde man's thought slightly. For a second Preben had thought the man might have been deaf.

"Sorry to frighten you buddy. No other seats left in here..."

The man made no comment to the Dane's light-hearted chat. Instead he kept this head turned away.

Preben decided to try again.  
>"Enjoying the scene?" he inquired with a grin.<p>

"There's nothing to see..." came the sudden but cold reply.

Preben flinched a little – wow! This guy had a much deeper voice than he'd imagined!  
>"Nothing to see? Nah, that's not true! There's plenty of things to see. People, animals, cars! It's a perfect spot for people watching! Look closely enough and you can tell someone's life story by just one glan-" he stopped abruptly when he noticed his table-companion wasn't looking out the window any more.<p>

Instead the stranger had his eyes fixed upon the Dane.  
>Preben couldn't stop staring.<p>

The blonde's eyes were blue – but not like his own.  
>No. This man's eyes were dark blue - similar to the deep sea.<br>However, instead of glinting with life like so many other's eyes did – this man's eyes were dull and lifeless.

Ohfuck.

"Shit man...I didn't realise. I just thought...well you know. Um..fuck"  
>Preben slapped his own hand across his face and sighed. Well that was one terrible first impression.<p>

"You're blind..." He commented finally.  
>The strangers frown didn't lighten the slightest.<p>

"Well done detective. How well spotted of you." he sneered in return. Preben felt like hiding – not that it would be difficult. After all; the guy couldn't see anything.

Scratching his head in embarrassment he took a better look at the blonde opposite him. In hindsight there were clues to the man's disability.  
>A pair of sunglasses were folded and next to a half empty coffee cup – now cold – and the man's food had obviously been a little difficult to eat without a sight because there were crumbs everywhere.<p>

"Right, bad start this. Let's start over. Hi there! The name's Preben." the Dane grinned as stuck his hand out, eagerly waiting for the other man to follow suit.

After several agonising minutes in silence with the blonde's dull blue eyes staring right through him; the blonde carefully lifted his own hand. He fumbled sightly in the air – trying to locate the Dane's hand.

Preben grasped it before the poor man could knock over his coffee in the process – he'd already angered this guy, no need to cause him embarrassment as well.

"Erik." the blonde uttered as they shook hands.

"Well Erik, nice to meet you! You've not been here in this town for long, have you?"

Erik shook his head as he relaxed his grip on the Dane's hand – fingers sliding across his palm a little more than normal.

"I thought so. I never forget a face you see."  
>he clasped his hand over his mouth as he realised he'd probably again insulted or angered the newcomer.<p>

"Well that's nice..."

Shitshitshitshit. He needed a new topic of conversation.

"So, uh...where are you from?"

"Norway..." Erik replied nonchalantly.

"Ohhh, that's cool! I'm from Denmark. Happiest country on earth. What do you do then?" He inquired – dead set on finding out more about this odd man. Even if he needed to surgically extract any more information from his fellow Nordic.

"Job or hobby?"

"Both I guess..." Preben shrugged, before realising Erik couldn't see shrugs. This was a lot more difficult than he'd ever have imagined. Never in his life had he been more aware of how much non-verbal communication he really did.

A nod or a smile was useless in this situation. This guy required words.  
>Sadly, words weren't Preben's strongest point.<p>

"I work as a teacher for other visually impaired people..."

"Wow. What do you teach?" Preben placed his elbows on the table and leant in closer, genuinely interested in this new man's stories.

"Languages and music."

"You mean you can play an instrument as well?" the Dane whistled a small tune in amazement. He'd never thought someone could do so much without their eyesight.

"I'm blind, not stupid." Erik replied with a frown.

"Sheesh, sorry." Preben sighed – this really wasn't going well. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've never met anyone who's blind before..."

"I can tell." Erik cut in.

"-yeah, you 'see' right though me"

"That, was a terrible joke." but despite the dry remark, Preben noticed Erik's lips curl up into a very faint smile.

He laughed heartily before standing abrupt up from his seat.  
>"Come on, I'll show you around town!"<p>

"You what? But.." Erik tried to protest, but the strong arm that wrapped around his own was impossible to get away from.

"Come on. You're new here, right? That means someone has to teach you about this place. And trust me; no one knows this place better than me!"

Preben hardly gave Erik time to grab his sunglasses or coat before he dragged the poor man out the door in a great hurry.

"Stop it." Erik hissed as he tried to twist his hand out of the Dane's grip.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Preben laughed happily.

A few steps further down the street a loud smack sounded. Preben yelped and let go of the Norwegian male instantly, rubbing the back of his head.  
>"Hey, what was that?"<p>

He didn't have to wait for a reply, because the offending weapon was in Erik's hands.  
>A walking cane. A white, folding walking cane.<p>

Erik must have managed to put it together one handedly as the Dane had dragged him along the street. Still rubbing his sore head, Preben glanced around. People were staring.  
>Shit.<br>He must have looked like such an ass-hole. Dragging a poor blind man around – the guy visibly struggling against him.

"Shit, dude. I'm so sorry..."

"Fuck off." Erik sneered, dull eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses – yet Preben could imagine the anger present in them none the less.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy, nor do I want your stupid help. Just leave me the fuck alone."  
>Preben flinched as Erik growled the words out.<p>

"I was just trying to help." he tried a little more quietly than usual for the Dane. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with a blind man on the crowded streets.

"You're not helping the slightest." Erik hissed back before abruptly turning around, making his way back where they had come from the best he could.

Preben stood motionless in shook before he ran after Erik.  
>"Erik! Wait up!"<p>

The man stopped and sighed. Obviously he wasn't getting rid of the Dane so quickly.

"Listen, please...I'm sorry. I really am."

Behind the dark glasses; Erik furrowed his eyebrows.  
>"Just shut up will you? You don't know anything and your assumptions are frankly out of place and horrendously insulting."<p>

The Dane cringed.  
>"I just wanted to be your friend..." he weakly muttered.<p>

"A friend? By dragging me around a town I hardly know? Do you know how fucking scary it is to not know your surroundings? The complete feeling of fear when you have no idea where you are or how to get home?" Erik fumed, his previously calm and cold voice was replaced for one of pure anger and hatred.

"I..." Preben shook his head. "No, I didn't think...but I still wanted to help." The blonde had looked a little lonely sitting there on his own. Then again, perhaps it was a little selfish to just assume the guy wanted his friendship.

Erik crossed his arms and frowned.  
>"Just take me back to the café."<p>

"Of course."

They walked in silence. Erik holding the white stick in front of him, gently tapping and moving it back and forth over the asphalt as he made his way down the street. The first thing Preben noticed was how he held the white cane, it seemed a little awkward to his eyes, but as they continued to walk he quickly figured that was obviously the best way to fully utilise the cane's potential.

The second thing he noticed was how quickly people jumped out of the man's way – and how so many people gave him looks of pity – a few snickered, laughed and pointed. And even on their short walk back; Preben noted at least five teens making fun of the Norwegian male.

It made him angry.  
>Was Erik aware of people giving him such looks? Probably not.<p>

"So, heh..here we are." Preben announced as they stood in front of the café.

"Thanks." Erik uttered, a hint of bitterness still present in his voice.

"So, you'll find your way back home from here, right?"

"Yes."

"How?" Preben shifted his weight back and forward from left leg to right, nervous energy building up as he tried to stall Erik for a little while longer.

"I count steps..."

"Seriously? Wow...that's impressive." he admitted in amazement. "Does that mean you know how many steps there are to your home?"

"Thirty down this way" Erik said pointing to his left. "Then it's forty five steps to the left, a cross-walk and then seventy nine more steps further down the street. Turn right and walk fifty steps..."

"You...you have it all perfectly memorized? That is just..wow."

"You rely on your eyes, I rely on my ears and feeling. Counting is an easy way to remember directions."

"I've never thought about it before to be honest."

"You never know what you have till you loose it. Good bye."

Preben waved before face-palming.

"Bye!" he called after Erik, mentally berating himself for forgetting once again that the blonde couldn't see his actions.

With a sigh and heavy thoughts he headed back to his own apartment. Perhaps Erik would be back to the same café tomorrow?  
>Preben sure hoped so. And even if he wasn't – the city wasn't that big. Finding one grumpy, blind Norwegian wasn't going to be that difficult.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>  
><em>Over used idea is cliché and over used, but I just really wanted to try and write Norway as blind. (*shakes fist at plot bunnies*)<em>  
><em>Not sure I got it down quite right, but I hope it still is ok.<em>

_More chapters to follow eventually I guess. I actually have no idea where to go with this (part from one or two fluff scenes I badly want to write but not sure how to do it yet...)_  
><em>oh well. Stay tuned...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: should be doing other things, but fuck it._

* * *

><p>Finding said grumpy and blind Norwegian was actually harder than Preben had initially thought it would be.<br>Firstly: apart from the café, Preben had no idea what the other male did in his spare time. And after two weeks, and still no sign of the blonde Norwegian, Preben decided he probably had to put more effort into finding the man.

It started with a few question to good friends. Margereet at the café hadn't seen him at all since the first time they had met. Her brother Willem working in the bar down the road didn't even know it the man's existence.  
>Preben tried everywhere.<br>Begrudgingly he even dropped by Berwald's office. But all the Swedish property agent could give him was that only flat that had been bought within the last month or so had been purchased by a young boy with white hair.

After that particular blow to his hopes, Preben slowly shuffled towards his own flat. If only he had remembered how many steps Erik had told him it was to his apartment. Then again: showing up unannounced was hardly the best idea either.

Grumbling and moping he didn't acknowledge anyone around him until a familiar voice called his name and tugged at his sleeve.

"Preben?"

The Dane blinked before smiling down at the small blonde haired girl. "Anni! Hello there, sorry I didn't see you,"

The younger woman smiled warmly up at him. "It's quite all right. Sorry to disturb you,"

"No no. It's fine. Deep in thought, that 's all," he tried to laugh it off, feeling a little guilty he had almost completely ignored the young girl.

"Well...if it's not too much of a bother to you, could you please help me?"

Preben bit his lip and glanced around, there was no sign of her older brother anywhere. Odd.  
>"Sure, what do you need?" he beamed at her. If her older brother wasn't around then there was no reason to fear for his life.<p>

"Halldór needs some help moving some paintings, could you please lend us a hand?"

"Halldór?" Preben tried the odd sounding name out, giving the blonde girl a questioningly look. Her cheeks immediately went a shade darker pink, casting her eyes downwards to try and hide her blush.

"Ah yes...my boyfriend," the young girl's cheeks flushed red as she uttered the last word.

Preben snorted, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth and nose as he realised just what kind of noise he had made. "Sorry. That wasn't nice of me,"

"No, it wasn't," Anni sighed "But I'm use to that reaction,"

"Well I'm happy you found someone," Preben forced a happy laugh and gave her a gentle pat to the shoulder. "So, an artist? Interesting,"

Anni nodded eagerly.

"He's new to the city and is just setting up a gallery. We've hung up most of the pictures but some are a bit too big for me to move,"

"And you need a strong man to help you?" Preben cut in with a big grin, he always did enjoy doing physical work – especially when he ended up being useful to someone else.

"If you could be so kind," Anni begged, folding her hands and staring up at him with her bright green eyes.

Preben laughed and offered his arm to her as they crossed the street. "Lead the way young lady."

The gallery was in a cellar with minimal light. Something that puzzled Preben, but he decided not to mention it.

"Wait here, I'll go get Halldór."

"Sure." Preben replied, rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet as he surveyed the few pictures already up. They didn't make the slightest sense to him.

Strange colours, swirls and no coherent shape what so ever.

"Enjoying my work?" A cool voice sounded, making Preben turn around to face it's owner immediately, he froze in confusion and mild shock when his eyes found the voice's owner.

A young man with white hair and purple eyes.

"Uh, yeah I was. You must be Halldór," Preben forced another grin and stuck his hand out for the younger male to shake.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Preben, Anni has told me loads about you,"

"Only good things I hope!" he winked at the two love-birds, hoping none of them could see through his masquerade. Halldór's voice had sounded so much like Erik's – for a second Preben thought the Norwegian male might have been here.

Sadly all he got was a young artist who apparently only had eyes for a certain blond haired girl.

It didn't take too long to carry the large canvases and hang them up, yet by the end of it all three were moaning about back and arm pain.

"Next time, stick to tiny pictures," Preben jokingly complained as he helped himself to a bottle of soda Anni had provided for them.

"I might just do that..." the white haired youth replied.

"The opening is tomorrow. Do you think you'd like to come along?" Anni inquired as he poured her own soda into a plastic cup before sipping it slowly.

"Dunno. Art not quite my thing," he shrugged.

"There'll be free drinks," Halldór interjected with a flat tone of voice.

"Oh never mind. I am so there!" The Dane grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~

The gallery space filled up quickly – and Preben found he rather enjoyed himself. The free wine helped a bit.

Wandering around the brightly lit gallery he tried to listen in to the art critic's highly intellectual if not a bit trippy and odd interpretations of Haldur's pictures. Some of them were fairly interesting, but Preben had to admit he wasn't too fond of abstract art to such degrees. It was all a bit lazy. Splash some paint here – smudge that there. Seemingly anyone could do it.

Suddenly all the lights in the gallery where switched off; causing a lot of shocked gasps and a few yelps of fright from a few gallery viewers. Preben blinked as his eyes tried to get used to the dark. He froze when the sound of a lone violin filled the gallery.

A soft blue light flickered, before others joined it.  
>White, blue, purple – all made to illuminate the biggest painting in the gallery.<p>

However; the painting was devoid of interest to the Dane. The familiar figure standing in front of the huge white and blue painting was what sent chills down his spine.

No one else seemed to understand the very significance behind this, but for once Preben felt like the only one in the room who suddenly actually understood what this art exhibition was about.

"Impossible", "Hope", "Talent", "Routine"

The artworks' names had seemed so odd when he had helped hang them up and label them.

But here: in front of a great blue and white picture under the title "Blind future" stood Erik. Holding his violin, long elegant fingers dancing over the strings with such elegance and confidence that had Preben not known he would never even have thought the pale man was blind.

He wasn't the only one in awe; although most of the other gallery goers simply found the music breathtaking. He heard people whisper very quietly to one another about the performance, not a word about the man being blind.

It never crossed their minds. And Preben couldn't blame them.  
>Even he found it impossible to comprehend that someone with such a handicap could do something so breathtakingly beautiful. Erik would probably hit him with his cane again if he ever spoke those words aloud, yet it was the truth. For someone with every sensory in place; a disability like Erik's was hard to comprehend.<p>

Erik's eyes remained closed as he played; Preben presumed that was why no one noticed the significance of the painting and musician.

Halldór had obviously taken a lot of inspiration from his brother.  
>Then the idea struck him.<br>Ignoring the beautiful music, Preben glanced around the gallery. Squinting at the paintings in the dark he suddenly saw what had been hidden before.  
>The abstract works of art where not as abstract as they first seemed to be.<p>

Seeing them in a low light and with his eyes almost closed more distinct forms and shapes appeared in the mesh of colours and shades.

Preben whipped his head back around to look at the painting behind Erik once again.  
>It was a perfect stage, the swirls of blue and white with the occasional lavender or indigo dots framed his figure.<br>No, not just framed; it created a _second _shadow. A permanent one that didn't move when Erik did.

But a figure none the less, seeming to stare into the distance.  
>'Blind future' indeed, Preben thought as he let the music one more take a hold of his attention.<p>

Slowly Erik started to wind the music down, ending on a long drawn out note.  
>A silence filled the room before Preben managed to snap himself out of the trance, he began clapping loudly and soon the rest of the gallery erupted in cheers, claps and happy chatting and congratulations.<p>

Erik bowed deeply towards his audience.

Halldór appeared to his right with a white cane, and as Erik handed the younger male the violin in exchange for the cane the audience went silent. Only a few whispered words and shocked gasps as everyone suddenly realised what Preben had known from the start.

"He's blind?"  
>"But he played so well!"<br>"Don't believe it..."  
>"A stunt? For publicity?"<p>

The words where hushed and quiet, however Preben had a feeling Erik could hear every single thing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that concludes this evening. You are welcome to stay for a while longer and admire the artwork if you so wish," Anni's voice cut through the hushed voices.

Preben grabbed the opportunity while everyone flooded towards Erik and Halldór to side step and stand beside the petite blonde woman.

"Great show," He beamed at her.

"You think so?"

The Dane nodded eagerly. "Especially that musician, that was a very nice touch,"

"Oh I'm so glad you like it," Anni clapped her hands together in glee, smiling sweetly at him, "Erik is a very talented man, but it took Haldur some time to convince him to perform,"

"I see," he nodded in understanding, casting a glance in the Norwegian man's direction "A blind violinist and a painter, creative family there,"

"Oh yes, very much so. I'm so jealous,"

"I'm sure you'll be just as great too," he smiled at her before giving her a large hug "I'v gotta leave though, time to make some dinner you know,"

Anni giggled and hugged him back tightly, "Would you like to come to dinner with us perhaps? Seeing as you did carry all those heavy canvases,"

Preben couldn't contain his large and very happy smile "Gladly little Lady, that would be much more fun," he laughed as he placed her safely back down on the ground.

"Come on then, I'll introduce you properly," Anni dragged the taller man after her. The gallery had cleared out and the only ones left were the four of them.

"Halldór, Erik, is it okay if Preben join us?" Anni inquired as she reached the two brothers.

Erik stiffened at the sound of the Danish man's name, inwardly he hoped this was another 'Preben'.

"I don't see why not," Halldór shrugged "He did help us,"

"Very nice of you~" Preben grinned

"You!" Erik took a step backwards as he recognised Preben's voice, his nightmare having come true.

"You know this man?" Halldór gaped back and forwards between the two elder men.

"Yes...in a way," Erik replied with a frown.

Preben laughed a little awkwardly as Anni and Haldur stared at him. Haldur with suspicion and Anni in surprise.

"Bumped into one another the other week," Preben explained with a smile, choosing to ignore the frown Erik was displaying in his direction.

"I guess no introductions will be necessary," Halldór commented as he offered his arm to Anni "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's." Erik snapped making his way out of the gallery with the help of his cane.

Preben followed after him quickly, watching in amazement as he navigated between the columns and up the stairs with a lot more grace and confidence he could ever have done himself.

Erik let Halldór and Anni walk in front of him, the two of them leading the way. Preben walked next to Erik, trying very hard to not stare on the blonde's movements. It fascinated him how Erik managed to feel his way. And even on the uneven path he never stumbled the slightest.

To the Dane's eyes it seemed like Erik had a better vision than anyone he'd ever met. He thought about voicing this irony to the Nordic man, but thought better of it. Instead he tuned in to Anni and Halldór's chatter, joining in with jokes and small tidbits of info about the restaurant they planned to go to.

The restaurant seemed fully booked; but Preben knew the Italian owner and a table in the VIP area was quickly prepared for them.

"Nice place," Halldór commented.

"I know, it's so quaint and homely," Anni added with a giggle.

"Sure," Erik added bitterly, awkwardly taking a seat and pulling his chair closer to the table. He cursed under his breath as he heard his cane fall to the floor.

"Here ya go," Preben was quick to put it up, handing it to Erik with an unseen smile.

A mumbled "Thanks," was all he got.

"So, what have they got?" Erik enquired after a few minutes of silence as everyone read the menus.

"What do you feel like? Pasta or pizza?" Preben leaned a little closer to Erik

"Pizza,"

Preben chuckled and began listing each option available.  
>But the time one of the waiters came around to take their orders, he had just managed to list each pizza available.<p>

Anni and Halldór choose a pasta dish each, while Preben and Erik settled for pizza.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table once the waiter left, making Preben cough to break the silence.  
>"Soooo, Erik! That was some performance. You're really amazing," he praised,<p>

"Thank you...," Erik grumbled, but even in the dim restaurant lights Preben swore he could see a tiny little colour rise to the Norwegian man's face.

It took a few minutes, but soon Preben discovered just what to say to get the normally quiet man talking. He pried a little, and while it earned him a few frowns and at least 3 kicks to his shin, it got him what he wanted.

Erik talking.

His favourite music, his favourite drink, his favourite book, favourite food and hobby.

Preben soaked up each piece of information like a sponge, even when their drinks and food arrived conversation didn't end.

From Haldur he found out that it had indeed been him who had bough the flat Berwald had told him about. He himself lived in the top floor of the same building (a flat they had inherited from their grandfather), while Erik had the first floor flat. After all; the less stairs for the blind man to navigate the better.

Once dinner and dessert were gone, Halldór and Anni excused themselves, leaving their share of money before disappearing. Erik's face bore no sign of any emotion, but Preben though he detected a little fear in his voice as he said goodbye to his little brother.

"Care for another drink?" he offered, ready to flag down the waitress

"No thanks...,"

"Why not? You've had two glasses of wine, that's hardly anything," Preben flagged the Italian man down and ordered another bottle despite Erik's protests."Let loose a little, will you?"

"I need to be able to walk you know," Erik snarled under his breath at him.

"Oh," Preben swallowed nervously as he realised just why Erik didn't feel like getting remotely tipsy.

"Can't you just take a taxi?" he offered helpfully.

"Don't trust them...," Erik whispered back, his fingers tracing the now empty wine glass.

"I'll take you home then!"

"What? No, that's not what I meant!" Erik glared – or tried to. His eyes didn't focus enough in the black nothingness of his vision like they had done before. To the Dane's mind Erik's eyes only looked _sad_.

"It won't be a bother. Hell, if you get too drunk I'll carry you." he laughed lightly and placed a hand on Erik's shoulder, feeling the sorter man stiffen slightly under his touch.

"I refuse to be an inconvenience to anyone." Erik replied after a moments silence. Another piece in the puzzle fell into place.

"Honestly, trust me Erik. It won't be a problem in the slightest to me. Just sit back and enjoy yourself for once, okay?"

He felt Erik's muscles relax a little under his hand, and it brought out a large grin.  
>"One drink then... Can't hurt too much I guess." Erik smiled ever so slightly as Preben poured them both another glass.<p>

A smile of triumph and glee across his features unseen by Erik.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>  
><em>I don't play instruments; so I'm so sorry for any mistakes. And I've not done art in ages; but I have come across pictures that have 'hidden' shapes in them if you squint, so at least I'm being sliiiightly realistic.<em>  
><em>Hope you enjoyed it.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Even after roughly what must have been a bottle and a half between them, Erik was fairly steady on his feet. At first Preben's offer of a hand was met with frowns and a slight sneer.

However, once they were outside the restaurant Preben still grasped Erik's hand in his own and explained that once the alcohol hit them both in a few minutes it was better to be prepared.  
>Erik agreed with a grumble, and went along with it.<br>Although Preben was pretty sure the man was sulking for a good five minutes while they walked homewards.

Preben knew exactly where Erik's flat was the moment he told him the address. He'd walked past the street several times before, and it didn't take long for them to reach it. Even Erik had to admit it was quicker than when he navigated on his own. Mainly due to the fact that because Preben could actually see he didn't have to stop and listen for cars and the likes to the same extent Erik did.

"Thanks..." Erik said softly as the key turned around in the front door's lock.

"My pleasure buddy," Preben grinned, bouncing a little up and down on his toes to keep warm in the cold night air. He hoped perhaps to be invited in, but as Erik said good night his hopes sank.  
>However, thankful Erik couldn't see the disappointment on his face, so Preben quickly suggested they should go for coffee on Saturday.<br>That way Preben could show Erik more of the city; "At your pace, of course," he promised with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head where Erik had hit him on their first meeting.

"Promise not to drag me?"

"Promise!"

"Coffee on Saturday it is then..." Erik chuckled softly and bid Preben good night once more with an awkward wave.

-X-

The next couple of days Preben spent showing Erik around the city, helping the other man familiarise himself with the city. While Erik's brother had shown him the basics; Preben revelled in taking the Norwegian to bars, coffee shops and little lungs of air within the city.

In particular Erik enjoyed the large park in the outskirts of the city that lead to a large forest. While he admitted he'd never walk in there alone, he appreciated Preben taking him out there.  
>It was in the middle of the forest that Preben saw Erik truly smile for the very first time.<p>

After that it became a routine for the two to take a trip every second week or so.

Preben enjoyed the walks; partly because it was always nice to get out of the city centre, but also because it mean it was easier to get to know Erik. The man was still fiercely private and getting any information from him had turned into a little game for Preben.

"Quick question...why do you wear blue so much?" Preben inquired during a walk through the forest, watching Erik carefully just in case he accidentally tripped over the uneven forest ground.

"I like the colour blue," came to short reply.

"Okay...I'm sorry but I have to ask. How do you know what it looks like?"

Erik stopped walking and turned to face Preben,

"Blue is the colour of water...soft and hard at the same time. It's the colour of cold and calm days..."  
>Preben gaped, he'd never thought to use other senses to describe a colour. Other than perhaps "cold" and "warm" colours; it was new to him that to a blind person colours had to be described with more words than that.<p>

"Blue is also the colour of a warm summer's sky as well as a cold winter morning, it's everything depending on the shade..." Erik continued, a small ghost of a smile present. "I don't have an artist of a brother for nothing,"

"I've never thought about it like that.." Preben admitted sheepishly. "What about other colours, what do you think they're like?"

"Other colours..." Erik mulled over the question for a while before speaking. "Green is the colour of grass and leaves, a strong colour full of life and energy...Yellow is warm like the sun; bitter like a lemon but also sweet like bananas and pineapples. Orange is fire and warmth..." he trailed off as he tried to think of what else he thought colours were.

"Red? What is red?" Preben inquired, glancing down at his red shirt.

"Red...red is anger, hated and pain," Erik began "It's the pain of cutting yourself and bleeding," he continued; as Preben frowned. He wasn't so sure he liked his favourite colour be associated with only doom and gloom.

"Is red only bad things?" he asked a little warily

"No...it's also the sweet taste of wild strawberries in autumn and it's the warmth of family...and love." he concluded with a faint smile.  
>Preben chuckled.<p>

"Good, was beginning to think my favourite colour would only be bad thing you see..."

"You wear red a lot?"

"Sure I do, something wrong with that?"

"Not at all...suits you. You're both loud..."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You talk a lot..."

"Yes, but how is 'red' a loud colour?"

"Isn't it a colour to get attention on signs? A colour to make a statement and make people look?"

"Oh..yeah," Preben laughed "You're probably right. It's just weird for me to think of colours as emotions."

"Why? It's just like music," Erik shrugged nonchalantly, a faint smile appearing as he made his way further down the dirt road.

"How so?"

"Music makes you feel things, right?"

"Yeah," Preben said with a nod; not quite rid of his habit of using non verbal communication.

"I imagine colours are the same. Some make you happy, some make you sad, some provoke anger, others love. And sometimes they all blend into one spectacular show,"

"A concert," Preben grinned and almost jumped up and down as he caught up to Erik.

"Yes, a bit like a concert," Erik chuckled.

"Yes, but also no. A concert! We should totally go to a concert!"

Erik halted and seemed to consider the offer.  
>"What kind of concert are you talking about?" he inquired, and Preben knew half the battle was already won for him.<p>

"As much as I'd love to take you to a rock concert, how about we start off with some classical music first? Good to have seats and not worry about assholes dragging you into some mosh pit," Preben laughed.

The smile on Erik's face was enough to give the Norwegian away.  
>"Sounds like a good idea..."<p>

-X-

It was a good idea Preben concluded as he sat next to Erik watching a man on a piano play Bach.  
>He'd straitened Erik's tie when he picked him up outside his apartment; chuckling at the frown Erik wore as he did it. And then briefly he had let Erik's hands splay across his chest as the man tried to 'see' the suit he was wearing.<br>It was times like this he was glad Erik was blind and could not see how red his face could go.

He was also glad Erik couldn't see where his eyes wandered.  
>Because while Erik sat in silence and listened to the music – eyes half closed as he let himself drift off with the music; Preben could admire the little smile on Erik's lips.<br>Or how his fingers moved ever so slightly; tendons in his hand giving away his desire to play along to the piano's tunes.

Preben found these things much more interesting to observe than the stuffy dark-haired Austrian on the piano.

"That was nice," Erik smiled slightly as Preben helped him navigate out of the crowd of people and into fresh night air.  
>"It was. Enjoyed it more than I thought I would," Preben admitted without a word of lie; just choosing to omit that while classical music wasn't his thing per say – it was certainly worth it to see Erik smile.<p>

"Good, maybe we can do it again then," Erik chuckled and grabbed a hold of Preben's arm, his white cane lightly tapping the pavement in front of them as they walked.  
>"I'm up for it if you are!" Preben grinned, gently veering them to the left so neither had to hit a street-lamp – and while Erik had been reluctant to follow his lead, he now hardly made any indication of annoyance.<br>"If you can stay as quiet as you did tonight; then yes, it would be nice."

Preben only laughed in reply; it was easy to stay still when there was something to capture his attention. With Erik next to him it wasn't hard at all.

* * *

><p>[AN: woha am I the slowest updater ever.<br>hands up who still follows this thing and actually cares]


	4. Chapter 4

Preben really enjoyed the walks, and after Christmas they were joined by a large German Shepherd on each walk.  
>The dog had been Erik's guide dog for two years, but due to moving and the hassle with the flat it had been impossible for Erik to bring the dog over until now.<p>

Preben had laughed when Erik told him the dog's name was 'Fenris', and Preben would make sure to make as many off handed jokes on the dog being the harbinger of the apocalypse as he possibly could. Which Erik pointed out was annoying after a while – but Preben had caught the Norwegian man laughing at the jokes a good few times so he figured he wasn't going to stop the jokes quite yet.

"Preben?" Erik asked as they sat on a picnic bench in the outskirts of the forest with a thermos of hot coffee and some pastries between them

"Yeah?" Preben replied with a mouthful of cinnamon-swirl

"What do you do exactly?"

"What'dya mean?" Preben replied, mouth full.

"What do you work as?" Erik inquired, muttering a quiet "idiot" under his breath.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because every time I ask if you're free you are...and then some more, I'm simply curious."

"Oh right," Preben laughed heartedly. Happy that Erik was now comfortable enough around him to want to know more about his life. It had only taken 4 months.  
>"I volunteer around the city in various places, do odd jobs for friends and generally just do what I want I suppose..." he scratched his head and smiled.<p>

"So...you're unemployed?" Erik tried carefully, placing his wooden cup of coffee down on the table.

"Oh no, I sometimes work for my dad," Preben laughed.

"Can I ask what he does?"

"Own the Scandia Hotel chain," Preben said nonchalantly.

Erik gaped, eyebrows raised in surprise behind the dark sunglasses.  
>"What?" he uttered almost breathlessly in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah, but I dislike all the boring paperwork and stuff, so I avoid it as much as I can," Preben explained with a shrug. "For the most part I tend to just help him out with new hotel design. I'm more fond of drawing buildings than managing them," he added with a chuckle.

"But... that makes you," Erik paused, trying to compose himself somewhat. "One of the richest men in this city?"

Preben laughed nervously.  
>"Yes, more or less, but money isn't everything you know..."<p>

"But still...you must have better things to do than hang out with a blind music teacher," Erik frowned.

"Not at all, I like being around you," Preben grinned and leant over the table to pat Erik's shoulder, causing him to jump a little in surprise.

"Ops, sorry. Still not quite used to the whole 'you can't see it coming'," he smiled sheepishly.

"Very funny," Erik dead panned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep it a secret," Preben laughed, "Most people know who I am."

"Well I only know names and what people tell me, I can't exactly recognise your face now can I?"

"Fair point," Preben hummed.

"I always have a fair point," Erik smirked.

"Course you do," Preben laughed. That had gone better than he had anticipated.

"Still, you're honestly not bored?"

Preben could see the worry in Erik's face as he uttered the word. He wondered how many friends Erik actually had. How many people bothered to talk to him for longer than a few minutes?  
>Sans his younger brother, Preben doubted anyone really did.<p>

"How can I be bored?" Preben replied. "Nothing about this is boring!"

"Come on," Erik snorted. "Don't lie. This..." he gestured around them. "This can not be more exciting than anything else in your life."

"Exciting isn't necessarily what I need to have fun," Preben replied softly. "That being said, you do own the harbinger of the apocalypse," he added with a laugh.

"Fenris wouldn't hurt a fly," Erik replied flatly.

"And still you named him after the giant wolf," Preben grinned.

"Well, he feels like a giant wolf," Erik explained, reaching down to pet the dog's head affectionately. "Halldór said he's the colour of one too, so it just made sense I suppose."

"He's not as scary as a wolf thought," Preben mused, leaning over and scratching the dog under the chin. "He's such a good boy."

"Better than most humans," Erik added.

"Even me?" Preben feigned hurt.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Erik raised one eyebrow. "Look at him," he pointed to Fenris – who was now wagging his tail happily.

"God damn," Preben sighed. "Can't win against him..."

"No one can," Erik laughed. "It's his magic charm."

"Or yours," Preben muttered.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Nothing," Preben laughed. "Thinking out loud."  
>He rested his head in his hands and studied Erik's features.<br>"You should take off your sunglasses, there's no one here but us."

"Habit," Erik replied before slowly taking them off. Preben let out an audible sigh of happiness.  
>Erik's expression was one of confusion.<br>"Something wrong?" he asked, unable to see Preben's smile.

"No," Preben replied, "You just have really pretty eyes," he added and smiled.

"I do?" Erik blinked several times, as if he was trying to gage why Preben found them facilitating.

"Yeah. I could watch them forever," Preben hummed happily.

"Thank you...?" Erik almost whispered, cheeks dusted pink at the compliment.

"That too I could watch for ever," Preben mused.

"What?" Erik tried to turn his head, at loss as to what Preben meant.

"Sorry, sorry," Preben reached over the table and grasped Erik's hand. "I meant you. Just... you," he added with a smile.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you..."

"Why?" There was no irony or joke behind the question, and it almost hurt Preben to hear Erik ask it.  
>Why indeed.<p>

So many reasons, he concluded in his own mind, but that reply wouldn't do here.

"Not sure we should sit outside while I answer," Preben chuckled and brushed his thumb over Erik's fingers. "We might get a cold."

"Surely the list can't be that long..." Erik mumbled, his own fingers slowly returning the gesture.

"You'd be surprised," Preben hummed as he turned his hand over and let Erik trace the lines in his palm. It was calming and intimate in it's own little way, and as Erik's fingers found his pulse Preben wondered if his heart-rate would give him away.

"You're strange..." Erik mumbled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good," Erik replied after mulling the question over. "Mostly good," he corrected himself, and Preben caught the faintest smile.

"I can live with that," he laughed and squeezed Erik's hand.

"I imagine you can," Erik chuckled and smiled.

Erik couldn't see it, but Preben was smiling from ear to ear.  
>And he didn't stop smiling as they made their way back home. Hand in hand this time, and there was nothing about it that Preben couldn't add to his list of good things.<p>

From how Erik held his hand to how he sometimes leaned against Preben on uneven terrain.  
>From how the rays of sunshine lit up Erik's blond hair to how it made his eyes take on an almost purple hue.<br>Preben loved everything, but he had no perfect words to explain it with.

"Thank you," he said before they parted ways.

"Thank me?" Erik looked puzzled. "Why?"

"For letting me hang out with you."

"Oh, you're welcome. And thank you too for wasting your days on me," Erik smiled.

"My pleasure," Preben replied, bringing Erik's hand up and placing a soft kiss to his hand.  
>He smiled to himself as Erik's expression went from confusion to embarrassment.<p>

"No one saw," he reassured him, and Erik visibly relaxed.

"You're awful," Erik sighed.

"How can I make it up to you then?"

"Come inside and make me some coffee?" Erik suggested and smirked.

"Heh," Preben tried to not sound too excited. "I'll bake you a cake too if you want."

"Tempting offer, but I doubt I've got what you need to make anything."

"Well, in that case, give me thirty minutes and I'll be back," Preben laughed.

"Okay..." Erik replied, blinking a few times. "Just... ring the bell when you get back."

"I'll be quick I promise," Preben smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Erik's cheeks before he sprinted off – leaving a blushing and bewildered Erik on the front steps of the apartment building.

Thankfully, Erik was quick to forgive (but not forget), and Preben was welcomed into the flat the moment he returned.  
>With coffee and a warm apple cake to appease him, Erik was more than content to sit on the sofa curled up against Preben as he told him about the various hotels he had designed.<p>

The flat was rather empty. Simple and rather cold in some ways.  
>There was nothing on the walls, and everything had it's own place. There were very few unnecessary things, and in some ways it reminded Preben of a hospital.<br>But it was still nice. Especially because Erik had said his flat was a quiet and private space for himself, and Preben could appreciate what it meant to be let into it.

"This is nice," Preben mumbled.

"Yes," Erik nodded, sipping his now lukewarm coffee. "It is."

"Even Fenris agrees," Preben laughed. "He looks very happy."

"I can hear his tail wagging..." Erik smiled.

"Happiest hell-hound in the city," Preben sniggered.

"Fenris isn't a hell-hound," Erik grumbled. "I'll make him eat you if you say such things again."

"Well, you can try, but I think he'd rather go for some ginger god than me."

"I can dye your hair if you're not already ginger..." Erik mused.

"Do that and I'll colour yours blue. And unlike your attempt, you'll never know unless someone tells you."

"Exploit a blind man? How dare you?" Erik huffed.

"You'd probably suit it," Preben said, gently running his fingers through Erik's hair.

"Well in my little blind world I suit anything," Erik shrugged.

"Heh, I can guarantee that applied outside your little world too." Preben wrapped his arms around Erik's waist and pressed his lips to the crook of Erik's neck.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You really look good."

"Thank you..." Erik whispered. "You... do too I think."

Preben laughed and hugged Erik tightly.  
>"I'm totally handsome," he laughed. "So don't worry."<p>

"Not that it matters, but good to know," Erik laughed, one hand fumbling till it found Preben's own.  
>"Can't have people thinking it was love that made me blind."<p>

"Hey, don't say that. You could totally fool a lot of drunk guys at the bar with that," Preben chuckled at the idea.

"Next time we're at the bar I'll try it," Erik smiled.

We – Preben smiled at the word.  
>The two of them.<br>One little word made him so happy.  
>Ridiculously happy.<p>

Love made blind?  
><em>Hardly. <em>Preben was pretty sure he saw more colours now than ever.

"Yeah," Preben hummed happily. "Next time."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, I propose that the next hotel will be built near a park..."

Preben zoned out of the meeting and stared out the window, it was far too late for one of his father's visionary 'meetings' about how he vowed to take over yet another city.  
>If anything; Preben could probably just take over the damned meeting himself by now – he knew his fathers words off by heart.<br>A well rehearsed monologue that left people either inspired, terrified, intimidated or motivated. Or all of the above.

He had given up paying attention, and right now his father had given up trying to make him pay attention – so no one said a word about Preben being more interested in his phone than his father.

Glaring at the screen – as if wishing something to give him an excuse to leave – Preben tried hard not to sigh too loudly.  
>Bored or not, he had to at least pretend this was something he cared a bit about.<p>

Just as he was starting to wonder if praying to any gods would do the trick; Erik's name and number flashed on the screen.

"Whops, gotta take this," Preben said and excused himself quickly from the meeting. Already promising himself that he'd buy Erik a lot of coffee and perhaps maybe a cake for phoning at such a perfect moment.

"Hey, what's up?" Preben greeted cheerfully.

"I want to see you," came the reply from Erik.

Preben almost dropped his phone.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll be right over," he said hurriedly.

"Good," Erik replied before hanging up.

Now Preben was a little worried. He flung his coat over his arm and waved goodbye to his father's secretary, mouthing 'Cover for me, please?' at her before sprinting out the door.

Never mind that his father was surely going to be angry and disappointed. Never mind that he was skipping his 'duties' as an 'heir'.  
>Erik had phoned. And wanted to see him; whatever that meant – Preben was still struggling a little to figure out all the 'codes' the Norwegian man used in day-to-day speech. Certainly "see" was not the same as "meeting up" as Erik usually said. Right?<p>

Fumbling with the buttons on his coat as he ran down the stair and out of the building, Preben was trying to guess what Erik really wanted.

The ten minute bike ride made him none the wiser, and Preben found he was actually nervous as he climbed the stairs up to Erik's apartment.  
>Hell, he was trying to calm his frantic breathing as he rang the doorbell.<p>

The man opening the door was as immaculate as always. Even if Erik couldn't see; he still dressed to perfection. Shirts neatly pressed and ties to match. It still baffled Preben how he did it.  
>"Good afternoon," he greeted coolly, eyes staring into nothing yet somehow fixed at Preben.<p>

"Let me in will you? Fucking freezing out here...don't you guys heat the building at all?" Preben laughed as Erik took a sidestep to the left to let him in.

He followed after Erik like a lost puppy as the blind man made his way to the living room. The first thing that greeted him was Fenris. The second thing was the sight of a pot of fresh coffee and some cookies neatly placed on the coffee table next to the sofa.

If Erik was trying to make Preben feel more at ease or at home he wasn't really succeeding.  
>Even with the cookies and coffee the flat just felt too cold.<p>

He could never shake the feeling of the flat being too minimalistic – and not in a good way.

A sofa, a chair and coffee table. A book case lined one wall and in a corner stood a music-sheet stand and Erik's violin. There were no mirrors, no pictures on the walls; everything was as simple and clean cut as it could be.

Preben frowned, glad Erik couldn't see how much he hated the place. It was simply too cold and not the least homely in any shape or form – not by his standards or anyone else's.  
>The only things that separated Erik's flat from a show room flat was that Erik had a strange collection of oddly coloured and shaped mugs.<p>

Preben had mumbled numerous times about painting the walls and hanging up some pictures for Erik, but he'd yet do to do.

Even a potted plant or two would do nicely to liven up the place.

Then again, the few times Erik had been in his apartment the poor man had spent most of the time tapping his stick against the furniture and door-frames; trying his best not to bump into anything and sadly not succeeding very well at it. One vase had broken and there was a permanent red wine stain in the carpet where Erik had accidentally pushed the glass of the table while trying to find the sofa.

Not that it mattered to Preben if his furniture got scuffed. He just wanted to spend more time with Erik – but for both their comfort it was easier to be at Erik's place.

"Sit," Erik commanded, patting the sofa next to him. Preben swallowed nervously and hoped to god that Erik's hearing wasn't so good that he could hear his raised heartbeat.

Erik reached for the pot of coffee and the cup, mesmerizing Preben with how he managed to pour coffee and not spill a drop. It was never boring watching Erik do day-to-day tasks. Preben had tried doing stuff in his own home with closed eyes or a blindfold after watching Erik tie his laces, pour coffee from his thermos and eat without making too much of a mess while on their walks.

Needless to say; Preben had found it all near impossible and only ended up making a mess or hurting himself (He had to explain to his father that the bruise on his face was not from a fight but from trying to tie his laces with his eyes closed, his father had not been impressed or amused).

"Thank you," he almost whispered as Erik held a cup of coffee out for him.

He secretly hoped he could sneak a drink of something alcoholic without Erik noticing, because right now he was so nervous.

Had Erik wanted to tell him something important?  
>Was he moving?<br>Perhaps he'd grown tired of Preben and his company?  
>That thought sent a shiver down Preben's spine and left a lump of lead in his stomach.<br>Had he been too clingy?  
>The questions spun around his mind and made him feel awfully sick.<p>

"What, eh, what did you mean by that phone call?" he finally asked, unable to leave it hanging for any longer.

Erik turned to face him, dull blue eyes searching through darkness – trying to fix themselves onto something that he simply could not see.

"I've been thinking...and I want to know what you really look like..." Erik finally admitted with a soft voice. Preben swore he could see a faint blush across the Norwegians face – but he wasn't going to mention that any time soon. "I know some things... but not, everything, you know?"

"Oh well that's easy!" Preben laughed, relieved Erik wasn't about to kick him out of his life any time soon.

"Well I've got blonde hair, not as blond as you but yeah...and my eyes are blue..yours are darker though, and let's see-"

"Idiot. That's not what I meant."

Preben looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow – before realisation Erik couldn't see his questioning face. "Then, what did you mean?" He inquired carefully, confusion clear in his voice.

Erik's distant stare shifted away from him as he turned to face the floor. A hint of a more prominent shade of pink to his normally pale cheeks visible in the soft glow of the ceiling lamp. That was definitively a blush if the Dane ever saw one.

"I...wanted to feel you..." he finally admitted, flexing his fingers in front of his unmoving eyes. "This is how I see you know..." he whispered.

Preben sat there in silence. It made perfect sense, he just kept overlooking things he took for granted.

Erik could read with his fingers – play the most beautiful tunes with his fingers. Of course the only way for him to really understand what Preben looked like was to touch him. He'd seen him do it before – but never had he really thought about how Erik saw people's faces.

He edged closer to Erik, clasping his hand in his own.  
>Erik flinched at the contact, but as Preben slowly lifted the Norwegians' hand up and placed it on his own face, the worry etched into Erik's features disappeared.<p>

Slowly Erik traced the contours of Preben's face. His long and nimble fingers moving slowly over his cheek and towards his nose.

Preben watched in fascination as Erik's eyes moved slightly to the left and right, following his hands movements across the dane's face, he couldn't see like Preben could – but his fingers and hands told him enough.

From the slight stubble on his chin to the tip of his nose. Erik didn't intend to leave any surface untouched.

He resisted giggling as Erik traced a thumb over his lips; and he only narrowly avoided a finger in the eye as his boyfriend brushed a finger across his eyelid.

Boyfriend.  
>Preben worked the world over and over in his mind.<p>

That wasn't actually official.  
>A kiss and long walks didn't have to make them a couple, but he'd never really dared ask Erik if they were one either.<br>He'd just assumed, but right now Preben's assumptions crumbled under the weight of the worry he carried.

How silly of him to be filled with so much uncertainty, yet he couldn't shake it.  
>Never had he wanted to hear someone tell him they loved him more in his entire life.<p>

"Hmmm..." Erik tilted his head slightly to the side as his hands worked themselves up to the Dane's wild and spiky hair.

"Like what you 'see'?" Preben joked as his lips curled up into a wild smile, pushing his concerns to the back of his mind.

Erik's eyebrows shot up and he quickly moved his hands back down to Preben's lips.

"Oi...what are you do-"

"You smiled..." Erik whispered as he traced Preben's bottom lip tenderly.

"Yeah, course I did...I smile all the time you just never-"

"See it...do it again. Please. I want to 'see' your smile..."

Preben gaped.  
>Erik was serious.<br>Without even thinking about it – he grinned. A deep hum of contentment coming from the back of his throat as Erik continued to explore his face – and slowly the normally stoic expression disappeared from Erik's face completely.

In it's place a warm and happy smile emerged – leaving a certain glint to the blind man's eyes Preben had never seen before.  
>This was certainly a million times better than their walks.<p>

This, this little light in Erik's eyes. This glimmer of life; this was worth everything he owned.

As Erik moved his fingers closer to his grin once again, it changes to a smirk. For a second it seems to confuse him – giving Preben a wicked idea.  
>The second Erik's fingers brushed against his lips again, the Dane stuck his tongue out – licking his fingers before Erik could move on to another part of Preben's features.<p>

"Ah!" Erik withdrew his hands in shock – obviously not expecting it judging by the sheer look of utter disgust on his face.

Preben only laughed before he wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, pulling the shorter male into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing!?" Erik spluttered and pushed against Preben's chest, trying to get out of the other man's arms.

"Hugging you of course." he near singsonged back as a reply, not letting the opportunity escape while it was still within grasp. "Want me to let go?" he asked, as much as he'd love to hug Erik for hours, he wasn't going to make Erik mad.

Erik seemed to think about the question for a while, before his eyes fell shut and he succumbed to the hug.  
>"Suppose I'll grant you this..." he mumbled in defeat, poking Preben's chest with his finger and frowning.<p>

Preben swore his heart did a somersault as Erik rested his head against his chest.

This was nice.  
>Even if the apartment was cold and sterile – Preben could ignore that if he just focused on Erik lying on top of him. Together they could warm and brighten up the place without the need for pictures or colours.<p>

Just like this; that was good enough for him.  
>He couldn't ask for more than kisses and hugs – he didn't dare ask for more either.<p>

They remained in silence for what felt like ages to Preben. He listened to Erik breathe steadily in and out – subconsciously he tried to match his breathing to Erik's but it always ended up being a little faster and a little heavier.

"Thanks..." Erik mumbled into Preben's shirt.

"For what?"

"Everything..."

"Well...you're welcome then," he replied cheerfully.

Preben ran his fingers through Erik's hair, tracing the other man's features like Erik had done to him earlier.

"What are you doing?" Erik pushed himself a little up, one eyebrow raised in confusion as Preben continued tracing around Erik's features.

"Trying to understand how you see..." he mumbled

"Don't waste your time with such stupid things. You've got your eyes, value them..."

"Yeah; but for me it's fascinating to see how you manage. I bump into things repeatedly in my own flat even with my eyes working perfectly, and yet I hardly ever see you fall or even stumble if we're some place you've been before. To me that's mind-boggling!"

"It's a disability, not a superpower," Erik sneered and Preben imagined he was frowning.

"To me it is. As stupid as it sounds, it's true. I've never had any problems, so I suppose I judge everyone by my standards. So when you come along and move as gracefully as people who can see, it's fascinating to watch."

"Do you... do you watch me a lot?" Erik asked, a little uncertain he even waned to know the answer.  
>Preben realised Erik perhaps didn't know what he looked like himself.<br>Maybe he hadn't really been told he was beautiful by others?  
>That – Preben thought, was a travesty.<p>

"Yeah," Preben admitted after a while, opening his eyes to admire Erik once more. "I like watching you do anything."

"Like a free freak show..." Erik grumbled and attempted to sit up, but Preben wasn't done hugging.

"No. More like a ballet show. Grace and precision in every move," he laughed "And beauty," he added.

"Lies," Erik huffed.

"Not at all, why would I lie?"

"It's easy to fool the blind..." Erik muttered bitterly.

"Hey..." Preben said softly. "I can promise you, I'm not lying..."

"Fine," Erik sighed. "You're a weird man anyway," he added with a wry smile.

"Heh, yeah I suppose I am," Preben replied as carefree as he could, hiding his disappointment with chuckle.

Something about Erik's words only made him think of friends.

Perhaps Erik had second thoughts about all of this?  
>He'd gotten his hopes up thinking this would be something magical.<p>

Stupid, stupid, stupid! - He berated himself over and over again in his mind.

"No... that's not right," Erik whispered. "That doesn't cover it... does it?"

"What doesn't?" Preben asked hesitantly.

"I was going to say you're a friend, but that doesn't fit, does it?"

"Friends don't really kiss in the park I think," Preben replied with a chuckle, worry dispersing like mist in sunshine.

"Boyfriend then?" Erik asked. "Would that be better?"

"Anything is better with you," Preben replied and stole a quick kiss. "But I'm not turning you down if you're officially asking me out here."

"Fuck you," Erik muttered. "I was worried..."

"Worried about what?"

"That you were growing bored of me..."

Preben almost chocked on his own tongue.  
>"What?" he spluttered and hugged Erik tightly. "That's ridiculous."<p>

"I'm a burden..."

"No," Preben said sternly. "You're not."

"But..."

"No," Preben cut him off. "I love you. I love being around you. I love talking to you, seeing you, kissing you. I'd do nothing else if I could choose."

"I..I, uh," Erik blushed about seven shades of red at his words, and Preben wished he could somehow show Erik how beautiful he was.

"So you don't have to worry about me growing bored," he whispered. "I ran out of an important meeting with my father for you. You think I do that for anyone?"

"Kinda, yes," Erik snorted. "You've got too much kindness in you. Too big of a heart."

"Just means there's more for you," Preben grinned.

"Idiot," Erik frowned as he leant closer to Preben's face – Erik's breath on his lips making his skin tingle.  
>Preben wanted to touch Erik all over. Explore the man's body in just as much detail as Erik had done to his face.<p>

"Your idiot," Preben mumbled and kissed him.

"Yeah," Erik whispered with a smile. "Just mine."


End file.
